Desmo Kagahoro
Summary Desmo Kagahoro, also known by the alias Seigen, was the founder of the Epanást Ensemble and is one of the main antagonists in the entire series. Desmo was the 1st child of the Nightland House of royals until he defected. As the child of an Emperor, Desmo was born into an atmosphere which demanded total perfection and he conformed perfectly - he set the standard for all royals to come. He was highly intelligent, sociable, good-looking and immensely powerful. He was deemed the pride of his empire and was feared by rivaling nations. However, he felt bored and unaccomplished as he saw no purpose to his life - he wasn't the slightest bit interested in being a royal. Despite his lack of interest in the world, he did have a set list of morals which he strictly abided by and he especially respected hard-work. Over the course of his life, he oversaw the lives of the common-folk instead and began contrasting his own life with theirs, seeing how they had a range of emotions and paths to take in life. However, throughout this time, he grew great disgust for criminals who relied on illegal methods to gain money - circumventing the need to work hard and taking from those who did do so. His fellow royals, having noticed his growing disdain, urged him not get involved with the common-folk (who they called "plebeians") and stated that criminals were a necessary evil in order to maintain the balance of their society. Desmo was angered through hearing this but played it cool and agreed, admitting that he was foolish for even considering their feelings in the first place. Desmo, after this, told the royal family he would leave the country to explore the world for a period of time to which they argued against but eventually agreed with. In order to affirm the lives of humans for himself, however, he instead masqueraded as regular folk and blended in with their society - using his powerful memory magic to make his surroundings believe he was always there and using his transformation magic to alter his appearance, calling himself Seigen. At first, he found it easy, school was easy, training was easy, everything was - due to his superior intellect and strength. He lived his life successfully and at the same time assisted the police as a vigilante who caught criminals under a mask. He was upholding his purpose of maintaining justice. He began to become very popular, having many friends and being surrounded by many volunteering partners. Whilst this did ease the boredom he had been through since childhood, he remained adamant on his goal to rid the nation of crime and so, night after night, continued to capture criminals and turn them in to the police. Eventually, the public and royalty had realized that criminals were being taken down at a much quicker rate and began to suspect something was going on so an associate to royalty approached the police and told them that some criminals were to be released and that they wouldn't accept the criminals being handed in by anonymous individuals any longer. At the same time, Desmo was celebrating the end of his six month course with his 3 closest friends who had been there from the start. During this, Aria wanted to speak to him privately. Upon both going to a quiet part of the house, she revealed that she knew he was taking in criminals and told him of her immense respect and want to be apart of his life where he was left in confusion and told her that she could not tell anyone else upon choosing to decide on her request later. They both returned to the celebration and made little contact, although they did occasionally glance at each other. Later on, they all went their separate ways to go home and Desmo reflected upon whether he'd truly accept love from what the royals call a plebeian or not. A second later, however, he heard screams and found that one of the criminals he had taken in was attacking his friends. He immediately darted to the scene and, upon confronting the criminal, he found that all of his closest friends, except Aria, had been dealt fatal blows by him, they were nearing the verge of death, crying and suffering. He was enraged by this as tears began to weep down his face, he approached the dying bodies of his friends and attempted to heal them but found that they were dealt an immensely powerful blow, he couldn't imagine a plebeian criminal doing this but that was irrelevant to him - he couldn't heal the injuries. He stood there powerless as his friends bled to death and, in order to ease them before their inevitable death at least, he immediately prepared to kill the criminal. He wiped his tears and was about to take his head off until a member of royalty appeared behind him - the 2nd son, Tenose Kagahoro, who recognized despair-faced man as Desmo. Powers & Stats Tier: High 6-C '''| '''6-B Name: Desmóte Kagahoro Origin: Balance Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Sovereign of Kings (Formerly), Ensemble Leader Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Movement Restriction 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level '''| '''Continent Level Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''| '''Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class Z Striking Strength: Class XJ ' 'Durability: Large Island Level '''| '''Continent Level Stamina: Very High '''| '''Higher Range: Country '''| '''Planetary Standard Equipment: '''Fighting Gear. '''Notable Attack / Techniques Bounds of The Planet (境界の惑星) Hollow moves his hands in a circular motion and light shines upon the chosen planet. Hollow can do various things with the planet depending on the version used. To perform this feat to larger-planets he requires preperation time. * ''Version 1 - Reconfigure: ''Hollow reconfigures the planet in his own image, he can take the core out and move it elsewhere, he can even manipulate the atoms themselves. * Version 2 - Wiper: '''By shining a black light, Hollow can kill every living being on the said planet, it does this in a matter of seconds. * ''Version 3 - Removal: ''Hollow can cover the planet with a black orb and remove it from the space-time continuum into his own "space" for further usage. He requires a Millenia worth of ''Continuum Charge ''in order to perform this feat. However, in his God Form he can perform this with only 1 minutes' worth of prep. * ''Version 4 - Erasure: ''By making a contract with ''The Void ''Hollow can use bounds of the planet and use it to create a portal to the non-existance itself. To use this spell, Hollow has to sacrifice a component of his existence such as his power itself. '''Key: Base | Demonic Marking